Yusei and the Silver Project
by DarkSaturnX-4869
Summary: This story is also connected with other stories I put up.
1. Deals, Findings and Visitors

Fudo Yusei, a duelist who has awakened from his sleep and found himself in someone's house. He saw a man standing there looking at Yusei's duel disk that's lying on the table.

Yusei: Hey.

Man: Oh! I see your awake! Sorry...um uh.. That's one interesting contraption you got there and so as your bike.

Yusei:...

Man: Anyway, my name is Flick. You are...

Yusei: It's Yusei. (Hmm...)

**Flashback**

?:You need to help a set of heroes.

Yusei: And who are they?

?: You'll find out soon. They have powers from other planets in the solar system.

**End Flashback**

Yusei: I'm sorry, but I can't be here.

Flick: Wait! But you got no place to stay. I'll tell you what. I give my house if you participate in the tournament racing.

Yusei: What? Wait a minute!

Flick: You can use your bike to qualify alright. I'll show you where the tournament is held. Enter and you can do whatever you want. Deal!

Yusei is unsure about this. He wants to find out about a new enemy he is facing and who's new allies he's teaming up. Seeing that is his main objective, but he also needs to survive. As Flick said that Yusei has no home. Yusei agrees with this and decides to leave.

Flick: Be quick, cause it will start 2:00 P.M.!

Yusei then gets on board his D-wheel and starts to activate it. In his monitor he checks the time. 12:15 it shows and Yusei rides off. The race tournament is about 50 miles outside of Tokyo Japan. Yusei knows that he is no longer in Neo Domino City. As he gets to his destination, he was about to register and the questioning started. All managers, racers, securities, including all of the fans were so fascinated with his D-wheel. The tournament started and Yusei managed to beat all the competitors. Everyone is shocked and the reporters wants to question him about his D-wheel, where he comes and his marker on his face. The announcer salutes him for his victory and also questions him, but Yusei doesn't respond and he leaves. He returns to Flick's house. But Flick was no longer in his house. Yusei creates a device and hooks up with Flick's computer. He wants to know about Flick, but found nothing on him. Then suddenly Yusei heard a door rung. He opens the door and sees a man with glasses holding the briefcase.

Man: Hi! My name is Tsukino Kenji. I need your help.

Yusei: Sorry, but I have important matters to intend to.

Kenji: Wait, it is something about this. [He takes out a deck of duel monsters cards and gives to Yusei]

Yusei was shocked and he asked him.

Yusei: Are you a duelist?

Kenji: No! I found this in my daughter's room, but she was missing since past 8 months! I want you to find her. Ever since I saw your bike, I know that you don't belong here, so maybe you have some sort of connection with her. Here! [ As he gives him the photo]

The photo shows Kenji, a woman with blue hair, girl with the odango hair style and little boy with blond hair.

Yusei: That's your daughter? [ As he points the girl with odango]

Kenji: Yes! Her name is Usagi. My family is so worried about her. She's like simply vanished or something. Please find her! Here's my number and my address. [ He gives Yusei him address and he's telephone number.] I'll pay you as much as you like! [ Then leaves]

As soon as Yusei collects Kenji's number and address, he then searches Kenji's file with a computer equipped with high advance technology that he installed earlier. Yusei's eyes widened as he scans Kenji's file. Then suddenly he heard a break in. Yusei quickly rushes to the entrance and a gun was pointed at him. A dark skin woman holding a semi-automatic pistol known as SIG P210 and a girl who has an appearance of a child stood behind her. Yusei standing calmly, even though a gun was pointing at him, it doesn't actually frightened him at all.

Yusei: Who are you?

Dark skin woman: My name is Rally Vincent and your coming with us!


	2. Usagi's Ordeal

Along the highway, a Mustang 2 Cobra was speeding fast, avoiding others cars in it's way. Inside of it, was Yusei in the back seat with a blonde hair woman with glasses. And in front, the driver is Rally Vincent who was pointing a gun at Yusei earlier and the passenger is the same girl who was with Rally. Yusei in handcuffs, started to listen other girl's conversations.

Rally: Look, May! We're supposed to bring this guy in for questioning. He maybe our lead of finding this Usagi character.

May: But, we're bounty hunters, not detectives. Seriously, why do we have to do this? We're supposed to be heading back to Chicago by now. Becky! This is all your fault!

Becky: Hello! We're short on money here. All you two ever spending money on pizzas and Chinese foods. And besides, that man was counting on us of finding his daughter.

Yusei: Was that Tsukino Kenji?

Rally: What?

Becky: Wait! You two met?

Yusei: Yes! He was also counting on me to find his daughter.

May: Great! So much of counting on us huh?

Yusei: But why do you think that I'm related to this case?

Rally: Because of your bike. Somehow, it made me suspicious. Anyway, we'll show you something.

As soon as they arrived into the apartment, Rally unhandcuffs Yusei and brings him inside along with Becky and May. They showed Yusei the footage of the mysterious person who wears the white motorcycle suit and the biker helmet with the crescent mark on it. He wields a duel disk and starts playing a magic that over powers a gang of thugs. Yusei was shocked.

Rally: This was taken 2 days ago. The thugs were sent to prison for kidnapping people and stealing some guns in warehouses. Unfortunately, the 2 of them escaped somehow.

Yusei: So you believe that I can solve this case of yours.

May: Well I think that mystery person is Usagi.

Becky: How can you be sure?

May: Woman's intuition.

Becky and Rally:[sweatdrops]

Yusei: I'm going to find him.

Rally: Hold on! We're coming with you okay. We also need to know about these cards too.

Yusei: Fine.

It was day after the start of relationship between with Yusei and the bounty hunters and they began their search for Usagi. Their first target search is the park, but found no clue. Then they hit docks. And suddenly...

?: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Yusei: Did you hear that?

Rally: Sure did! Let's go!

They ran into one of the warehouses. Rally armed with gun. And May with grenade. Yusei stood behind Rally. As soon as they're about to enter inside, they saw two men laying unconscious. They even have a duel disk and their life points hit 0.

?: Glad that's over.

Yusei and the bounty hunters looks up and sees a young girl with very long yellow hair, holding a duel disk and her life points is 4000. She wears a race queen dress with white color. She looks at Yusei and seemed surprised that Rally and May are with him. Yusei's dragon birthmark begins to glow. Both Rally and May are shocked.

Rally: What is that? A tattoo.

?: You shouldn't have be here.

Yusei: Are you Usagi?

?: Tch... So my father hired some bounty hunters to find me. Also you Yusei. And your right, I am Tsukino Usagi, but much different.

May: Yeah... Kinda much, because the change of hair style.

Rally: What did you do to them? [As she points the two unconscious men]

Usagi: Simple. I teach them a lesson. They were trying to steal my duel disks and they almost kidnapped a boy 2 hours ago. [The crescent mark appears on her forehead.] Allow me to show you.

Then whole area turns to white. Yusei and the bounty hunters sees a vision...

**Flashback**

Usagi is confronted by two thugs.

Thug#1: You interfered with us for the last time!

Thug#2: Yeah! Luckily, we've been taking practices and now we know how to duel.

Usagi: Great! But I don't see how kidnapping the little boy with glasses is gonna help you guys at all.

Thug#2: It's because of you! And we'll show you what we can do.

Usagi and two thugs: Duel!

Usagi LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Deck: 35

Thug#1 LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Deck: 35

Thug#2 LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Deck: 35

Usagi: It is my turn! Draw! {Deck: 34 Hand: 6} Turn End! {Hand :6}

Thug#2: Huh? You are not gonna play anything?

Usagi: Hmm...[With a big grin]

Thug#1: Whatever! Draw! {Deck: 34 Hand: 6} I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack position! {Berserk Gorilla LV: 4/ Type: Beast/ Attribute: Earth/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000} Turn End! {Hand: 5}

Thug#2: I Draw! { Deck: 34 Hand: 6} I summon Lure Phantom in attack position. {Lure Phantom LV: 1/ Type: Demon/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0} Card Set! Turn End! { Hand: 4}

Usagi: Draw! {Deck: 33 Hand: 7} Turn End!

Thug#1: Say what?

Thug#2: Are you toying with us?

Usagi: Since I have 7 cards in my hand, I must send 1 card in my hand to graveyard.[She discards a card to graveyard] {Hand: 6}

Thug#1: I draw! {Deck: 33 Hand: 6} I summon Enraged Battle Ox! {Enraged Battle Ox LV: 4/ Type: Beast-Warrior/ Attribute: Earth/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1000} Berserk Gorilla Direct Attack!

Berserk Gorilla shoots out flames out of its mouth and heads towards to Usagi.

Usagi: Activate Silent Wall!

Then a barrier comes out of nowhere and stops Berserk Gorilla from reaching Usagi.

Usagi: By removing Silent Wall magic card in my graveyard from play, I negate my opponents attack and ends the Battle Phase. And of course, after card's activation, I must send one card in my hand to graveyard. {Hand: 5}

Thug#1: Tch! Turn End! {Hand: 5}

Thug#2: Draw! {Deck: 33 Hand: 5}

Usagi: Activate Silent Pain from my graveyard!

Thug#2: Huh?

Usagi: If this is the only card in my graveyard, during each of your Standby Phases, all monsters you control are destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage.

Lure Phantom is destroyed and a shock wave hits the thug, causing him to lose 1000 life points.

Thug#2: {LP: 3000}

Usagi: I activate 3 of my Silent Torment cards from my hand!

Thug#1 and 2: Say what?

Usagi: By removing Silent Torment card in my hand from play, while Silent Pain is in my graveyard, you take 1000 points of damage. Therefore you take 3000 points of damage.

Thug#2: AAAAAHHHHH!{ LP: 0} [Then faints.]

Thug#1: NO!

Usagi: {Hand: 2} It is my turn! {Deck: 32 Hand: 3} I activate a Field Magic Moon Sanctuary!

Then the whole area turns completely white. And now Usagi and Thug are standing on the ice field. A moon kingdom is shown behind of Usagi. As the Thug looks up sees that they're in outer space, most likely, they're on the moon.

Thug#1: This can't be true!

Usagi: Turn End! {Hand: 2}

Thug#1: Draw! {Deck: 32 Hand: 6}

Usagi: Activate Silent Pain!

Then Gorilla and Battle Ox is destroyed and a shock wave hits the thug.

Thug#1: Ugh! {LP: 3000} I summon Des Wombat! {Des Wobat LV: 3/ Type: Beast/ Attribute: Earth/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 300} Attack!

Usagi: Activate Silent Void! By removing this card in my hand from play, while Silent Pain is in my graveyard, one monster on your field is destroyed.

Des Wombat is destroyed.

Thug#1: Turn End! {Hand: 5}

Usagi: Draw! { Deck: 31 Hand: 2} Activate Moon Sanctuary! During each of my Standby Phases, I remove every cards in my hand from play, then I select a number of cards that is removed from play equal to the number of cards that I removed from play, and add them to my hand.

Thug#1: Ugh!

Usagi: Since I removed 2 cards in my hand from play, I select 2 of my removed Silent Torment cards and add them to my hand. Now I activate them!

Thug:#1: Ahhh! {LP: 1000}

Usagi: Turn End!: {Hand: 0}

Thug#1: My... turn.

Usagi: Silent Pain! Activate!

Thug#1: AAAAHHHH! {LP: 0} [Then faints]

**End Flashback**

Everything turns to normal. Yusei, Rally and May are shocked about this.

Rally: Incredible!

May: So that's what happened?

Usagi: Yusei, I challenge you to a duel, since you seemed to know everything right now.

Yusei: What about the Silver Project?

Usagi: WHAAAT? [ With surprised look on her face]

Yusei: I read your father's data and you hated him because of that right?

Usagi: Tch!

Yusei: I will duel you, but with this! [ As he switches his deck with another one]

Usagi: Isn't that...

Yusei: Your father gave me this deck and now I'm fighting you with it. If you win you can do anything to us. But if I win, you tell us what's going on here.

Usagi: Fine! [Then starts the duel disk]

Yusei and Usagi: Duel!

To be continued...

Key card: Moon Sanctuary: During each of your Standby Phases, remove all cards in your hand from play, then select cards that is removed from play, equal to the number of cards you removed from play and add them to your hand. If this card is removed from the field, special summon Gravity Core, from your deck. You can remove this card in your graveyard from play, during this turn, Gravity Core on your field cannot be destroyed in battle.


	3. New Machine Emperor

Inside the warehouse, a duel is taking place. Yusei vs. Usagi. And both May and Rally are spectators.

Usagi LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Deck: 35

Yusei LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Deck: 35

Usagi: I draw! {Hand: 6 Deck: 34} I activate Moon Sanctuary!

Like before, the entire area has transported into space. On the moon, most likely. Yusei and Usagi is dueling on ice field.

Usagi: ( I do remember that my past self usually skate here. On Moon Kingdom that is.) I set one card. Turn End! {Hand: 4}

Rally: That's really quite a beautiful scenery here.

May: Makes you wonder, what is like to live there. [As she points to the Kingdom behind Usagi]

Yusei: I draw! {Hand: 6 Deck: 34}

Usagi: Continuous Trap open! Dimension Vortex Cannon!

An armored tank appears on the field.

Rally: Is that from the military?

Yusei: What is that card do?

Usagi: By discarding one card from my hand, I can remove a card on the field from play. But I can only activate it once per turn.

Then the tank points at Yusei.

May: Wait! Yusei doesn't have a card on his field!

Yusei: No! Could it be-

Usagi: Right! Since my Vortex Cannon is a Continuous Trap, I remove itself on my field from play. {Hand: 3}

Then the tank is destroyed.

Usagi: I activate Silent Pain from my graveyard! During each of your Standby Phase, since this is the only card in my graveyard, all monsters you control is destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage. Also, I activate 3 Silent Torment cards!

Rally and May: Not again!

Usagi: Say goodbye, Yusei!

Yusei: I activate Stealth Jaguar from my hand. {Stealth Jaguar LV: 3/ Type: Beast/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000}

Then a black jaguar with red spots appears in front of Yusei.

Yusei: By discarding it to graveyard, I can remove one card in your graveyard from play.

Usagi: What?

Then Stealth Jaguar leaps and turns into a shadow mist and heads straight for Usagi's duel disk. Usagi sees a Silent Pain card in her graveyard is ejected from the duel disk and shadow mist turns back into Stealth Jaguar and transported into Yusei's graveyard.

Usagi: Tch... {Hand: 0}

Yusei: {Hand: 5} Stealth Jaguar, after activating it's effect I must send a top card on my deck to the graveyard.

Yusei sends a card to graveyard and suddenly, a red tiger appears Yusei's field.

Yusei: Activate Crimson Tiger's monster effect! When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can destroy one card on your field and I choose your Moon Sanctuary. {Crimson Tiger LV: 5/ Type: Beast/ Attribute: Fire/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1700}

Crimson Tiger is now covered in flames and runs straight towards to the kingdom. The kingdom is destroyed and the entire area is returned back to normal.

May: Aw... I kinda like it there.

Rally: May, whose side are you on? [Looks at May with confusion]

Usagi: Activate Moon Sanctuary! When this card is removed from field, I special summon Gravity Core in defense mode! {Gravity Core LV: 1/ Type: Machine/ Attribute: Light/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

A silver sphere with a crescent mark appears above on Usagi's field.

Yusei: {Hand: 5 Deck: 33} I summon Starlight Specter! { Starlight Specter LV: 1/ Tuner/ Type: Warrior/ Attribute: Light/ ATK: 0/ DEF:0}

A cybernetic warrior with a star symbol on it's helmet appears on Yusei's field. He wears a white colored battle suit.

Yusei: I activate a magic card Level Pride! By removing a monster in my graveyard from play, I special summon a monster from my deck that has the same level of the removed monster. I remove my level 5 Crimson Tiger in my graveyard from play. Come Forth! Siberian Tiger! {Siberian Tiger LV: 5/ Type: Beast/ Attribute: Light/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1500} I tune my level 1 Starlight Specter with my level 5 Siberian Tiger! Unlock the door that holds the secrets of one the 4 divine knights with pure light. Become the light it shines upon. Synchro Summon! Shine! Razor, the Light Sentinel Knight! {Razor, the Light Sentinel Knight LV: 6/ Type: Warrior/ Attribute: Light/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000}

A silver knight with two swords with the blue cape appears on Yusei's field.

Usagi: No way! (Dad?)

**Flashback**

In Moon Kingdom, a woman with odango hair style whose standing in the center of ballroom. Her hair color is white. She is actually Queen Serenity.

?: Mother?

There appears a woman whose identical to Queen Serenity, except her hair color is yellow. Neo Serenity is the daughter.

Neo: Mother, your here.

Queen: What is it? You seemed troubled.

Neo: Well... It's, uh, um... Who is my father?

Queen: Eh?

Neo: Who are you married to? I want to know who my father is. I haven't seen him in my life.

Queen: He died, when your young, I'm sorry.

**End Flashback**

Usagi: (Could that be him?)

Yusei: Siberian Tiger's effect is when he is sent to graveyard. I choose one monster on my field. That monster deals piercing damage to your life points.

Usagi: I activate Moon Sanctuary! By removing this card from play, Gravity Core, during this turn, cannot be destroyed in battle.

Yusei: Battle! Razor, Attack!

Razor uses his two of his swords and begins to slash through Gravity Core. But Gravity Core, blocks it with it's shield.

Usagi: Ugh! {LP: 1500}

Yusei: Two cards set! Turn End! {Hand: 1}

Usagi: My turn, draw! {Hand: 1 Deck: 33} I summon Dimension Mercenaries. {Dimension Mercenaries LV: 4/ Type: Warrior/ Attribute: Earth/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000}

A group of swordsman armed with light saber-like swords appears on Usagi's field.

Yusei: They look like Exiled Mercenaries! [As he recognizes them]

Usagi: That's because, they're dimension counter-part. Activate their effect. By removing this card on my field from play, I destroy one monster on the field. I destroy Gravity Core on my field.

Dimension Mercenaries is removed while Gravity Core is destroyed.

Rally: Why?

Yusei: Oh no... It can't be...[As he know what's about to happen.]

Usagi: When Gravity Core is destroyed by a card effect, from my hand, deck, or graveyard, I special summon Machine Emperor Gravitel Infinity, Gravitel Top, Gravitel Attack, Gravitel Guard, and Gravitel Carrier.

5 monster parts appears on Usagi's field.

Gravitel Infinity: ATK: 0

Gravitel Top: ATK: 0

Gravitel Attack: ATK: 0

Gravitel Guard: DEF: 0

Gravitel Carrier: ATK: 0

Usagi: Combine! Machine Emperor Gravitel!

Then 5 monster parts combines together into one. Machine Emperor Gravitel is then formed. It looks similar to Wisel's appearance, but this time, it's equipped with laser cannon on it's left arm. And it's head had a crescent mark on it.

Usagi: Machine Emperor Gravitel's attack points is increased by 1000 points for every removed cards I have. There are seven cards, so my Gravitel's attack points becomes 7000!

Machine Emperor Gravitel Infinity: ATK: 7000

Rally: How is Yusei gonna stop that?

May: I think it would take a miracle to beat that thing!

Yusei: ( It's like last time!)

To be continued...

Key Card: Razor, the Light Sentinel Knight.. A level 6 Synchro monster. Synchro materials:1 Starlight Specter+ 1 or more Light Monsters. ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000. Effect: When it destroys a monster in battle, negate the destroyed monster's effect.


	4. White Tiger

This duel between Yusei and Usagi continues. Machine Emperor Gravitel with 7000 ATK, which Usagi controls on her field. Yusei who has Razor the Light Sentinel Knight with 2500 ATK.

Usagi: There's no way you can stop my Gravitel. I activate it's effect. Once per turn, it can absorb your Synchro Monster.

Yusei: Trap Card open! Sub-Space Matter Transfer Device!

Then Razor disappears instantly.

Yusei: It removes my monster from play. My monster will return at the end of this turn. Plus, I activate my another trap card. Dimensional Selector!

Then a vortex appears on Yusei's field.

Yusei: It only activates when my monster is removed from play. I draw a card and it's either magic or trap card, I can activate it, but if it's a monster, I can summon it. Draw! { Deck: 31} I summon Rapid Cheetah! {Rapid Cheetah LV: 1/ Type: Beast/ Attribute: Earth/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0} By sending it to the graveyard, your Battle Phase is skipped and I can draw for every monster you control.

Usagi: But I have 5 monsters!

Yusei: That means I can draw 5 cards. {Hand: 6 Deck: 26}

Usagi: Tch! My Battle Phase is skipped huh? Turn End! {Hand: 0}

Then Razor, returns to Yusei's field.

Yusei: I draw! { Hand: 7 Deck: 25) I activate a Ritual Magic Card Starlight Ritual!

Then a blue spell circle appears on Yusei's field.

I sacrifice my level 7 Shift Cougar. {Shift Cougar LV: 8/ Type: Beast/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2200} Ritual Summon! Starlight Boundary! {Starlight Boundary LV: 4/ Type: Warrior/ Attribute: Light/ ATK: 0 / DEF:0}

A black colored warrior whose appearance is similar to Starlight Sector, emerges from the spell circle.

Usagi: 0 Attack Points! No, unless, it has an effect!

Then, suddenly, Gravitel loses it's light and becomes weaker.

Usagi: Huh? What's wrong?

Gravitel ATK: 0

Usagi: How? Could it be... [Then she checks her graveyard and sees Shift Cougar] NO!

Yusei: Your Gravitel's effect can only be activated when you only have Gravity Core in your graveyard. Since you have another card in your graveyard, Gravitel loses it's effect. Shift Cougar, when this card is sent to graveyard, I can send it in your graveyard instead. Then I can negate one monster's effect on your field. And I choose your Gravitel Guard.

Rally: Yeah! But isn't it kinda risky? I mean, one of her cards is going to the graveyard, by attacking one of those machine parts.

May: Unless, maybe she can avoid it.

Usagi: Your right! If one of my cards is send to the graveyard, I can remove it from play, by Gravitel Carrier's effect. I can't believe you've manage to discover it.

Yusei: It is your Silent Pain card. I just have a hunch that your Gravity Core has the same requirements. Now it is time to end this. My Starlight Boundary is not only a Ritual Monster, it is also a Tuner.

Usagi: A Tuner?

Yusei: I tune my level 4 Starlight Boundary with my level 6 Razor the Light Sentinel Knight. Clustering stars unlock the doors of myth and show the secrets of one of the 4 saint beasts! Become the light that shines upon! Synchro Summon! Appear! The White Tiger! { White Tiger LV: 10/ Type: Phantom God Beast/ Attribute: God/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000}

Usagi: One of the 4 saint beasts! [With the shocking look on her face]

Even both Rally and May were shocked.

Yusei: Indeed! White Tiger is definitely one of the 4 saint beasts. Now White Tiger! Attack!

White Tiger leaps and uses it's sharp claws and slashes through Gravitel, causing it to explode.

Usagi: AAAAAHHHHH! {LP: 0} [Then faints]

In her sleep, she sees herself, along with her friends matured and with their family. They're welcoming Usagi back.

Usagi: (That's how I wanted the most!)

Then she wakes up and sees that she's in a room. She got and went to the kitchen. Rally is sitting, checking Yusei's cards and duel disk. She notices Usagi.

Rally: Hey, your awake! It's 9:30 P.M.

Usagi: It's night?

Rally: The two robbers were sent to prison and we earn a reward. Now we can pay the house rent.

Usagi: Thought, your heading back to Chicago?

Rally: We decided to stay in Japan for few more months.

Usagi: Where's Yusei and May?

Rally: He's sleeping. And May? I don't know where she is?

Yusei enters the kitchen.

Rally: I see, that your awake too.

Yusei: We need to talk. [As he turns to Usagi.]

Rally: Wait! What about May?

Yusei: Hmph! [As he points to the room, where he was sleeping]

Rally checks the room and sees May tied up, in nude. Not to mention, she was gagged.

Rally: May, did you... [As she was surprised.]

Yusei: She learned her lesson! [With disappointed tone]

Rally unties May, while Yusei takes his deck from the table.

May: Alright! I learned my lesson! I can't believed I lost to Yusei!

Rally: Really! How many times?

May: About 2!

Rally: So, whose better? Ken or Yusei?

May: SHUT UP! [Her face blushed]

Usagi: OK! It's time that you all learn the truth. But this is not the place. Let's go! I think there's someone who can also help!

Key Card: White Tiger. A level 10 Synchro Monster. Phantom God Beast and God. Synchro Materials: Starlight Boundary + Razor the Light Sentinel Knight. Effect: This monster can't be destroyed in battle or by a card effect. This card can only be destroyed in battle by a Light monster.


End file.
